emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7989 (15th November 2017)
Plot Rhona, Marlon and Vanessa prepare the village hall for the bake sale. Zak requests Eric looks over the letter Belle has written to the council contesting the compulsory purchase order. Eric makes excuses. Paddy has bought some cakes as his offerings ended up burnt. Paddy tells Aaron that he and Chas are going public with their relationship so Aaron advises him to tells Rhona first. Cain calls in at Butlers Farm as Faith told him he needed to sign something ahead of Isaac's christening. Moira and Cain realise Faith is meddling but Faith reminds them they need to register Isaac's birth. Bernice and Nicola have cashed Mrs Dumphreys' betting slip. They stare at their newly inflated bank balance and being to think about spending it. Robert informs the Whites that he has decides to give Sebastian his stake in Home Farm Estate. Nicola and Bernice tell Jimmy about the money. Mrs Grant arrives at the bake sale with Daphne, the chairperson of the PTA. Rhona admits to Vanessa that getting back with Paddy after the trail felt too soon, but now she wishes she had. Eric returns home to find Morris waiting for him. Morris reminds Eric of the time he broke into Councillor Ledbetter's office to gain inside knowledge of the waste management contract. Morris produces a USB drive and threatens to take it to the fraud office if Eric continues to kick up a fuss about the golf course. Zak hopes there is loopholes they can exploit or dirt to dig up on Morris to help their case. Eric states there's no point in his as the plans have the backing of the council and the developer has deep pockets. He advises the Dingles to give up. Daphne's comments about the bake sale wind Paddy up so rants at her. Cain and Moira return from the registry office. Victoria is excited to be Isaac's Godmother and takes him off Moira's hands. After the bake sale, Rhona, Vanessa, Marlon, Paddy and Jessie head over to the pub. Jessie is still under the impression that Marlon and Paddy are a couple. Rhona plans to tell Paddy how she feels about him. Faith isn't impressed by Eric's sudden u-turn. Tracy arrives as Faith storms off and questions what's going on. Rhona is left heartbroken when she overhears Paddy and Chas discussing their relationship but pretends to be happy for them. Eric confesses all to Tracy. Tracy encourages him to tell Faith the truth but Eric doesn't think that's a good idea and resigns himself to doing what Morris wants. When Victoria leaves the farm, Isaac begins crying. Exhausted Moira comforts her son but pleads with him to go to sleep. Chas and Paddy kiss at the bar, shocking everyone. Rhona returns to Smithy Cottage and cries. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Isaac Dingle - Harvey Brook and Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest cast *Daphne - Emma Tugman *Morris Blakey - Douglas McFerran Locations *Church Lane *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and master bedroom *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *Pollard's Barn - Yard and downstairs rooms *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar, ladies toilets and corridor *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Notes *This episode refers to the events of Episode 3302 (5th November 2002), when Eric broke into Councillor Ledbetter's office. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,770,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes